1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector that includes a receptacle connector and a plug connector that is fitted in the receptacle connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when connecting one device with another device to send and receive signals, a male plug connector is provided via a cable or the like in the device on the side sending the signals, and by fitting the plug connector to a female receptacle connector provided on the receiving side, the devices are electrically connected to each other. With electrical connectors that include this kind of receptacle connector and plug connector, there is a need for the connection (fitting) of the connectors to be performed easily and surely, and for the connection reliability (contact reliability of contacts) to be ensured under the usage environment.
In general, in an environment in which there is a possibility of fluid adhering to a contact, if a contact portion is used while wet, electrolysis can possibly occur between contacts that have a potential difference. As a result, corrosion may be caused at the contacts and the contact reliability between contacts will consequently decrease. In particular, for medical devices including endoscopes and treatment devices, since it is necessary to wash and sterilize a portion that touches a patient, there is always a possibility of touching fluid by the device.
Therefore, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-190352 discloses technology that, in relation to an electrical connector including a receptacle connector and a plug connector, aims to simplify the locking mechanism of the connector and also facilitate removal of fluid that adheres to the connector.